Summer Secrets
by MinawaKitten
Summary: Once called: How To Spend Summer In KH Land. REMAKE. More Kingdom Hearts included, More Fluff, and maybe not AS random... and better explanations. D Its gonna be better damnit! Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover
1. Let The Games Begin!

How to Spend Summer in KH Land

**How to Spend Summer in KH Land**

**Chapter One Let The Games Begin!**

**By KhrystieKitten**

If you asked me what was on my mine right now you would get the response:

School sucks…

It was the end of school; I like it and hate it. I like that it's over but hate that'll be departing from friends…

"Who stole my cake?!" Britney yelled, she was the most popular girl in the school, and she's the most syndical, rude, crude, venom spitting brunet you could meet. Why she's yelling 'where's my cake' if she can't eat chocolate, I'll never know…

"I bet the freak took it…" one her minions said.

'My name is Khrystie Damn it!' I yelled in my mind. I wanted to be the kind of person that spoke what they meant, but that just aint me… at lest not all the time…

"Hey! Why are you gonna assume it's gonna be Khrystie?! Don't blame here! For all you know it was one of you retarded minions!" I turned to the source; it was Nick my childhood friend. He had blue eyes, brown hair that covers his left eye. He was always there for me! I'm happy cuz of that; But… He may not seem like it but he's troubled, his father abandoned him and his mom a few days after we meet. He waited for a letter none ever came by seven he hated his dad, for one reason, he never came to his wife's funeral. Nick saw his mom slowly die at the hospital that sight broke him. His grandmother and aunt soon died, his dad sill never showed up, years passed, no note, letter, package, or gifts, nothing ever came from his dad. So he ended living with us cuz we were his legal guardians. But anyway… I could tell Britney was eyeing my untouched slice. She snatched it as well as the picture I was working on, it was of Riku, from the Kingdom Hearts series, Silver, from the pokemon comic series and Pokemon Gold, Silver, Crystal game, ya know the was the red head that stole a pokemon, and me eating sea salt ice cream on twilight clock tower. She ripped it to shreds and threw the remains on the table, "That'll teach ya, whore…"

"Bitch…" I bitterly muttered, Damn out world is messed up. Yes, I said our world. I believe there are more worlds than ours, we cant be the only living organism in space…

"Here," I looked to my left, my twin sister, Khrystal, handed me her cake slice. She was considered a popular, but wasn't because she wasn't rude and crude… She was a brunet, unlike me, I'm a blond…blue eyed, unperfected vision, and opposites of me, but we have a strong bond, I guess it's because we were separated shortly after were born about two years ago were reunite, but you know what they say opposites attract... An angel if you ask me, any guy would be lucky to be her lover… "I'm not hungry"

"Thanks." I pushed my glasses into place.

"Kingdom Hearts?" one of they asked Britney, they were talking about me, the dorky, emo girl. And by emo, I mean stuffs her face senseless. "And Pokemon?" Daniel the male leader of the populars. "My brother is seven and he was over it at age five!"

"What a retarded games. What're you doing writing about it, huh?" They laughed at me and left me. You could probably guess, I'm in love with Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon. A lot of the people think I shouldn't be playing it, because 'It's too much of a kid's game.' It's not a kid's game though; it's got so many parallels to real life and cool graphics! Besides I grew up on pokemon, I LOVE it! To be a teacher to children you must be in tune with yore inner child.

"Oi, Khrystie." Nick declared.

"Hmm…?"

"Lunch time." Khrystal responded. The cafeteria is like a giant wave of enemies, all trying to kill you to get food and there are only six lines to get food! My table is the only one for the loners, anime fans and the people no one likes. Perfect for me, huh? I kick my bag off my seat and sit next to Nick.

--

"Dad!!" I yelled running inside through the back door since the front was a café, I'd work there for 10 bucks an hour. I don't fell good today, headache, too much candy…

"What?" he yelled back.

"I'm taking the day off"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??

"Because…" I walked up stairs and flopped onto my Asian style bed, of doom! Man I love adding doom! I kicked of my shoes; I put my bag away and trotted back to the game room aka Nick's room. When we moved in Nick said you could put all the gaming stuff in his room. "Yo." I watched him mess with the Futon couch, why is he trying to make the bed now? It's like only five… He angrily kicked the futon but yelled in pain, he blushed noticing me.

"Hey" he replied before going back to messing with the Futon. "Futon's stuck again… Stupid piece of junk." I laughed and pulled the top half back.

"Silly that's all ya gotta do." He just stuck out his tough, so childish; but… he's always like that... I trudged back to my room and flopped onto my bead, the walls were white, just like my dresser and bed. A kimono was on a modeling doll my mom bought me, on the wall were photos of Ang and Amber, tow of my best friends from middle school. I NEED on of Emi… and some from my grandma. I curled up under my quilt, snuggling deeper into the bed. The quilt had Asia letters, I had no idea what it said but whatever, I liked it.

--

"Now our final two contestants will battle for the title of Pokemon League Champion. It will be a double battle two pokemon only. No switching out." The male announcer announced to the cheering crowd,

"That's right! A hero from many regions has come for the best title, on the blue side, is Khrystie!" the female announced. "Who recently concurred the Sinnoh Region, she has save so many people and become so well known."

"Yes, But in the red corner is Silver, a child that was Kidnapped at a long age but has became a hero." I came out of the blue side with and Eevee on my shoulder; I wore my trade mark blue skirt, long sleeve outfit with matching hat and orange scarf, I waved and blew kisses to the audience. On the red side Silver came in with a serious face. Silver was a serious boy with a sad past, black clothes described this past. Dark, gloomy and horrid. But for some reason I looked passed that and I cold see a happy smiling boy deep down there…. Deep, deep, deep, deep down there…. Really freakin deep, but he's so cute… That long red hair and haunting beautiful silver eyes.

"Hello Everyone!" I smiled

"So yore Khrystie?" he asked

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He smirked

"How I have waited to meet you."

"Battle Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Angel!" the Eevee on my shoulder hopped off as I tossed out a Pokeball of a Luxray. "Time to party ZapZap!"

"Sneasel! Feraligatr!"

"ZapZap, Thunder! Angel, Shadow ball!"

"Sneasel, Icy Wind! Feraligatr use Hyper beam!" the Thunder clashed with the Hyper Beam, golden sparks flew around. Dust and rocks were kicked up, my hat flew off and from the dust rushed a Sneasel; the icy air missed the small fox, which in turn shot the dark weasel/ferret pokemon.

"Aright, Thunder Fang, Angel, take down." I yelled

"Sneasel take down, Feraligatr use Return!" the large alligator like pokemon tackled the cake like pokemon as the smaller clashed into each other.

"ZapZap! Angel!" I yelled "Yall all right?!"

--

In reality I could only smile, I always felt happy in my dreams. As I seep peacefully now I wouldn't seen at ease for ever more. Off in Boca Raton, a plan was being made, evil or not. I don't know… "Remember Axel," a female figure stated. The room the pair stood in was dark and painted black, papers were taped allover the wall, most of them had picture of heartless or nobodies, space and how to travel. "This is a simple capture mission, take her off earth ASAP."

"No problem babe, she'll be in my care by tomorrow." The boy smile, noses nearly touching and a blush developed on the girl's face.

"She better or yore ass is mine." Foot steps stopped the two from continuing the conversation, they both turned to the door when it opened. It was on a brunet girl with shoulder length hair.

"Uh… Ang and 'Axel'…. WTF… Why are the lights out you like gonna do -_it_- or somethin'?"

"No!" the girl dubbed Ang yelled, kicking the other.

"Ah, Well I better get going." Axel smiled leaving "See ya later."

"Later" the girls said in unison.

"Uhh… yore friend Axel like kingdom hearts a lot, to cosplay as Axel 24/7…."

"Eh…." then the brunet bluntly yelled. "Uh… I will dress up as Kira!"

"I shall be Misa Misa!" the other yelled, running around to find her lamp in the small cluttered room.

--

"Ah, that was a good sleep!" I yawned; I looked at the clock "8:35… GWAH!! 9:35?? I'm gonna be late!!" in reality no, I wanted I liked to get up early so I wont be late and have extra time to do stuff, like play Harvest Moon: DS CUTE. Blah, addicting… I grabbed the clothes I had laid out for yesterday and jetted for the bathroom, thankfully it wasn't occupied.

--

I walked out of the bathroom; I currently was wearing a long leave white shirt and jeans. Just like L! That dude is awesome just like the anime he's from! Death Note! I walked over to the guest/Nicks room and opened the door; Nick was still sleeping soundly, his blanket covered half his body, his stuff Pikachu was in his arms and he was drooling on the Pikachu he dubbed Piaki but…..

"Hey Nick!" I yelled jumping onto the futon, waking him up, Piaki flew out of his arms and across the room

"Whowhatwhenwherewhy?!" he yelled in panic.

"Good morning" I smiled

"Ah, good morning to you!" he smiled hugging me. "How are ya?"

"Good, but I gotta eat." I smiled trying to get out of his grip.

"Why? It's only 8:50… Wait… 8:50?!" he yelled confused "Aren't you the person that wakes up at 6 o'clock everyday?!"

"Nooooo…" I said sarcastically "That's Kari, the drama queen with the crazy psychotic laugh…." But in all seriousness my sister has this laugh; it's a laugh from some killer out of a horror movie. My dad said he CAN imagine her hovering over him with a knife laughing, it's creepy…

"Yeah, she needs to do something about that laugh…" he let go of me and reached for his shirt that laid on the ground. "Now I must go to the bathroom…" He walked over to my parents bathroom and used it. I groaned.

"…Doesn't anyone listen when mom and dad says nuu using the bathroom in the up guest room…" I stuck out my tongue and made a 'phtt' sound, as I walked down stairs "I'm the only one who listen…." I lost my footing and tripped crashing into the kitchen door to the café. I cursed my dad for putting the door their. Then again… it was originally built three inches to the right. My younger sister, Kari, walked up to me and laughed like her lunatic self, she stopped, and her gum fell out of her mouth and into my hair.

"Oh crap…"

"Mah long hair!!" I yelled distraught. "NOOOO!!"

Few words:

Crap way to start summer….

--

My blond hair was now cut to my shoulder, I looked like a Galactic member… Phtt, I liked my hair when it was long… Fell out of my chair and began to bang my fist on the ground.

"Whaaa!! My hair!!" I cried

"Ya know…" my mom started "we could have used peanut butter to get the gum out…"

"Gwa!?" I yelled shocked, why dint -I- remember that!? "You're gonna make me look like this at gymnastics tomorrow?!"

"I guess so…" she mumbled. Excuse me while I act like Mojojo from Power Puff Girls, Curses….

"But any way let's go pick up Angelique and Amber" my mom smiled, walking off in her business suit and heels. Mom wont don't you skip? You look so damn happy right now… That was sarcasm damn it!


	2. Sup Dudes!

How to Spend Summer in KH Land

**How to Spend Summer in KH Land**

**Chapter Two Dudes, Sup?**

**By KhrystieKitten**

xoxoxox

_My blond hair was now cut to my shoulder; I looked like a Galactic member… Phtt, I liked my hair when it was long… Fell out of my chair and began to bang my fist on the ground._

"_Whaaa!! My hair!!" I cried_

"_Ya know…" my mom started "we could have used peanut butter to get the gum out…"_

"_Gwa!?" I yelled shocked, why dint -I- remember that!? "You're gonna make me look like this at gymnastics tomorrow?!"_

"_I guess so…" she mumbled. Excuse me while I act like Mojojo from Power Puff Girls, Curses…._

"_But any way let's go pick up Angelique and Amber" my mom smiled, walking off in her business suit and heels. Mom wont don't you skip? You look so damn happy right now… That was sarcasm damn it!_

xoxoxox

In Boca, Ang was awake, but that wasn't normal, she would sleep till like twelve, but one time Amber sleep till like freakin 2 in the forkin' afternoon! But any way, Ang's fake blond (by fake I mean died, or how ever that's spelled) was tied in a bun, she currently wore a white shit and jeans, and she said: "Damn it, it's hard to translate this damn text…. A… pure heart…. The…. Elements of god's desire…be born 12 who wield…. Wield the skills of god. Gah!" she yelled in distraught, "What the hell is this junk supposed to mean?! Arg… Damn Axel, he jacks a text book from Organization XIII and expects me to translate it for him!?" she sighed "Him and his smooth talkin'…" and forever more I will question Ang for the 'smooth talkin'' she got from Axel. She said that he said. "You know me and I know you babe, but I don't know you so this is strange… but yore friend, Khrystie I believe, she needs you, she's in danger."

"Hah! You want be to believe this?"

"I can prove I am Axel babe."

"Quit calling be babe." She blushed

"Aw, what's wrong calling a pretty lady like you, babe?"

"…Damn it shut up…" he sighed, and she turned away. Thusly he said: look and watch. Her eyes widened watching fire erupt out of his hand.

"H…How did you d-do that?

"I tolled you babe, I'm Axel."

xoxoxox

"This book doesn't make any sense..." she muttered "…To be born… Children… 1… to serve… to follow… god's desire… his will… and serve… v… ad… Cel…To… Ma…Fa... no Fi… Chi…M… D'…No…S…r… Kyoko Amino and Cobbe Jane… WTF DOSE THIS SHIT MEAN?!" she screamed, waking Amber.

"WHOWHATWHENWHEREHOWWHATWHY?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Take a shower!" Ang screamed back

"YES!!"

xoxoxox

"Mom!" I wined "You left with out letting me eat!" My mother looked at me like I was nuts.

"Why dint you eat?!"

"I just woke up!" I exclaimed waving my arms around wildly

"Huh?!"

xoxoxox

Currently was face was pressed against the window "Hungry……………" I moaned, two long hours passed, and we have reached out destination, Ang's house. I kicked open my mom's cars door, she scowled as I ran to my friends. I was about to knock on the door when it slammed into my face, Amber, Angelique and some Axel look alike.

"ARG!" I yelled distraught. "MY FACE!!" I cracked open my left eye, and I took notice what my friends were wearing. "Kiras!" they made false gasps sounds.

"So" Amber sang, dressed as Light. "How's school?"

"Okay… I'm finally way from that pervert and jerks from school…" I shuttered at the thought of my perverted stalker, he once tried to take his shirt off in math class. I was scared… I looked at the Axel wanna-be. "Who's that?"

"Alex, Ang's boyfriend."

xoxoxox

"Wait…" I was rudely interrupted out of flashback mode by Blue the third PokeDex holder. "You have a stalker that tried to take his shirt off during class?!" Blue began to laugh, Blue was rather beautiful girl, long brown hair, sparking blue eyes, a red skirt, blue short sleeved shirt, matching socks, a pair of red and white shoes witched matched her hat. I sighed

"Yeah… He seriously creeps me out…"

"But what's that gotta do with you coming here?" She asked, whipping a tear away from her laughter fit. "Ya'know to the Viridian Forest…"

"I'm getting their, I'll fast forward a bit…"

xoxoxox

So after picking up lunch er… breakfast… whatever… we drove back home killing another two hours, we began to unpack the car. Ang's bag weighed a ton.

"God woman!" I groaned, wind pinking up slightly outside of the garage. "What's in yore bag!?"

"Stuff." She smiled taking the bag from my grasp. This either meant one out of two options, I'm just weak or it is full of heavy stuff and she can pick it up with ease.

I'll go with option two. I showed my friends to my room, they carelessly dropped their bags on my floor, and did I mention I sleep on the second floor? I began to give my pals a tour, it took ten minutes, and I finally got to Nick/the game room.

"And this is Nick's room."

"And Nick lives with you because…?" Ang asked.

"Were his legal guardians."

"Ah…" Amber nodded. Suddenly out of the blue, hands shot out of the TV. I screamed in horror, Amber ran to my aid but, Ang held a clam face and smiled, ripping Amber away from me. In the background thing began to shatter and brake, the ground violently shook.

What

The

Hell…

What's going on!? Ang was so clam… like she knew! I looked below me, a clear, blue and beautiful ocean. But it was how high up I was in the air is what caused me to pass out.

xoxoxox

"And that was the beginning…" I explained to Blue, she nodded. During my story she sat on the grass, while I sill sat on the rock. "Then I entered the Deep Dive, it awoken what dwelled with in me."

"Tell me." Blue smiled, willing to learn about other worlds.

"Okay…" I took a deep breathe and continued.


End file.
